


Rule My World

by mintleaf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, oh jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaf/pseuds/mintleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m everyone’s type,” Jackson reminds himself. Unfortunately, ‘everyone’ doesn’t seem to include Danny Mahealani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule My World

**Author's Note:**

> I have _never_ written fic so fast for a tv show/movie, oh my goodness. (tumblr is a bit to blame for it).
> 
> In the show, Jackson and Danny are good friends, but not here.

Jackson remembers it clearly, and he doesn’t know what kind of reaction he was expecting when he said that to Danny. 

“I’m everyone’s type.” 

Which is true. Everyone in the school looks at him when he comes in for first period, and he knows they are looking. Cute girls come up to him all the time when he’s just taking a few notebooks out of his locker, and casually ask him to a party or movie or perhaps just dinner. For the most part, he usually declines them, unless they catch his eye in some way. Some of the boys try to look at the floor or at the wall when he’s in the locker room, and they fail a good eighty percent of the time. Jackson knows he’s attractive. He has money, which allows for him to drive a Porsche to school of all things, his parents have power in the community, he plays lacrosse, and he is, to put it simply, good looking. 

So it was baffling how Danny didn’t bother sizing him up and said only, “You’re not my type.” 

That had to be a lie. There was no way Danny meant it. 

Jackson sees the way Danny looks at other students, some who pass him by in the parking lot, or some who wrap arms around him and kiss him on the cheek. Jackson sees those men, lean, tall, undeniably easy on the eyes, and he cannot, for the life of him, figure out why Danny looks at them but never him.

So he goes out with people who do indeed notice him. Maybe he does it for the wrong reasons, but he just doesn’t care. Lydia acknowledges his position as captain of the lacrosse team and she loves him for it, at least until Scott McCall comes along. Then, she begins to call him the co-captain with a challenge in her eyes that makes him scowl.

Danny doesn’t mention how Scott suddenly shot to being a star player, and he doesn’t say anything about how Jackson is no longer captain. Jackson remembers he kept glancing in Danny’s direction when everyone on the team was patting Scott on the shoulder, and Danny never once looked back at him.

He overhears a private conversation when Danny is on the phone one time afternoon after school is let out, with someone who Jackson guesses to be a boyfriend or lover. Danny says softly into his phone, “You don’t always have to have the best grades in the class, you know. These things happen all the time. Here, I’ll study with you next week, alright?” Jackson closes his eyes and leans against the wall, and pretends that Danny is talking to him, willing to come over to his place and crack open chemistry textbooks.

The next day, a petite blonde with a wide smile asks him if he would be interested in going to a club that night with a few friends of hers. Jackson jumps at the chance and says yes.

The moment he gets there, he wants to leave. It isn’t the loud music, flashing lights or the heat of the room. It’s just that he does this thing where he has to scan the room because he knows for sure there are men and women alike who are eyeing him with arched eyebrows or a smirk, and this time, he just has to see Danny talk to a bartender.

What the hell was he even doing at a club like this? Jackson knew for sure that Danny frequented gay clubs, but for the most part there seems to be a larger amount of men and women making out than two members of the same sex. He wants to go up to the bartender, slide up right next to where Danny was, and pretend he simply was dying for a cool drink, but Danny is smiling at the man, who is smiling right back, and they burst into laughter at some joke Jackson is annoyed that he missed.

“Let’s dance,” the blonde, whose name is Anna, tugs at his shirt. He goes, but not before flashing a smirk at the man he sees in the corner who has been looking at him. He decides the stranger will be a good way to forget about Danny.

When he’s in the middle of the dance floor, he’s moving, feeling the music, Anna pushing up against him and her hands on his hips, and the mission to be with someone who clearly wants him is working. That is, until the lights flash a tad brighter where the bar is, and Jackson sees the bartender up close and clear now. 

He is, predictably, tall and muscled, and he’s a dark blonde with crisp blue eyes and pale skin. Jackson knows he doesn’t have eyes so blue, but other than that, he is pretty sure that the bartender could easily pass for Jackson in a dark place...which would be the club they were in right now.

It’s been known that Danny has a type - it was rather hard to miss, but Danny just had to say Jackson wasn’t his type and throw him for a loop. This, however, felt like a confirmation, but of what? So Jackson could now suppose that Danny had definitely lied about types, but now Jackson wanted, needed to know why.

When he offers to buy their little group beers, they all cheer, and he goes to order, hoping that by watching the man open beers for him, he’ll get to see why Danny was so taken by him. 

Unfortunately, the man is too busy with all the sweaty and thirsty club goers that they barely exchange a look. With four beers in his hand, Jackson looks around to see if he can locate Danny once more, but Danny is gone.

Anna adores him. She kisses him later in the night, and he kisses her back. They end up tumbling into the backseat of his car, pulling clothes off each other. Though Jackson is attracted to her and she has the look in her eyes telling him she wants more, the feel of her lips on his isn’t nearly enough to make him forget about Danny.

-

Jackson has to return Danny’s video camera he borrowed last week, and he hasn’t had a chance to catch him all day in school. They had set a limit for a maximum of a week since Danny said he needed it for something else, to which Jackson rolled his eyes at and said, “You’ll get it back.”

He’s not going to break a promise to Danny, so he makes up an excuse for Lydia (anything to not watch The Notebook again), drives and pulls up in front of Danny’s house. Jackson grabs all he needs, his cell phone and the video camera, and is just about to get out of his car when he sees Danny and another man arguing. 

The bartender.

Danny has a clenched fist hanging by his side, as if he wants to strike but is lacking conviction to do so. Typical Danny, Jackson thinks. The bartender throws his hands up in the air in exasperation and he looks like he’s dominating the conversation as Danny looks at his welcome mat uncomfortably. 

As quietly as he can, Jackson steps out of his car and hears, “I didn’t think you would be like this.”

Danny looks up, something desperate in his eyes. “I’m not. I’m not, look, I just can’t right now. It’s hard to explain, I -”

“Then, explain.” The man all but growls, and Jackson knows that look, because he’s sure he’s had it on his own face many times. There’s anger to cover up another emotion - pain. Jackson scoffs. As if that man had anything to complain about. Try having Danny in front of you for years and he never once looks at you like he’s interested, Jackson thinks. You’re actually a lucky one.

“I can’t.” Danny is frowning, and he reaches for the man’s hand. “I know you’re mad.”

“Damn right I am.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, okay? I had a couple drinks, maybe more, and then you were there, and -” he pauses. “I’m sorry.”

The man sighs. “I like you a lot, Danny, but this other person, this someone you aren’t over or whatever it is with him, we can’t - this can’t work.”

Danny looks hesitant to say something, even though his eyes are wide and possibly bulging with the desire to convey a thought he can’t articulate. He stares for awhile, hand still holding the man’s. Then he sighs. 

“If maybe, sometime...if maybe I sort myself out, can I call you?”

The man seems to be taken aback by the question, but he smiles nonetheless, in an annoyingly gentle way at Danny which makes Jackson’s eyes burn. 

“Yeah.”

Danny smiles too, and Jackson just stares. It’s one of Danny’s real smiles, one Jackson sometimes sees when they win a big game, or when either he or Scott make an amazing goal, unlike the cautious and polite ones that Danny gives everyone else in school. Definitely not like the confused one Danny gave him when Jackson asked to borrow his video camera.

“Then I’ll see you around?” Danny sounds hopeful.

The man pulls him for a friendly hug. “Yeah.”

Problem resolved, Danny seems to take in the fact that Jackson is standing in front of his house, video camera in hand and watching and, of course, scowling.

The man leaves with a final wave and nods his head at Jackson when he passes by, but Jackson shoots him a dirty look and pushes his way past him towards Danny.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Danny says.

“Do what?” Jackson shrugs his shoulders. 

Danny just shakes his head and holds out his hand for his video camera. “Thanks for bringing it back on time.”

Jackson doesn’t reply and hands it back. Only, he doesn’t want this to be awkward and quick. This is Danny, and he has an opportunity in front of him. Sometimes, if he was feeling particularly humble, he would acknowledge that he wasn’t the brightest in class, but no one could say that Jackson Whittemore didn’t have an eye for opportunity.

“So what was that?”

“What was what?” Danny’s fingers curl protectively around his video camera.

“That guy. Boyfriend?”

“Oh, him.” Danny says, like he’s forgotten what just happened and waves it off. “Nothing much.”

“Really. You expect me to believe that.” Jackson raises his eyebrows, trying to ignore the tension that was spiking.

“It has nothing to do with you, Jackson.”

Jackson is quiet. Then he says, “He was pretty hot.”

Danny looks at him confusedly. “I thought you weren’t into guys.”

...What? 

Is that why Danny never asked him to a party, or to anything? Because he thought Jackson wasn’t gay? Well, Jackson wasn’t gay, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t into men. Excitement stirred in him along with an echo in his mind that said, “You have a chance!”

A chance.

A chance.

“You don’t know a whole lot about me, do you then?” It came out like a sneer, the opposite of what he was trying to go for, but his heart was beating fast because there was a chance for him and Danny, and he momentarily lost control of himself.

“Uh, I guess not.” The conversation is awkward, and damn, this is what Jackson was trying to avoid, but he doesn’t stop.

Jackson is not known for being subtle, and since he’s wanted Danny for a year now, he figures that enough is enough, especially with the irritating bartender out of Danny’s life and Danny finally realizing that yes, Jackson does enjoy sucking cock.

Danny’s eyes look panicked when Jackson’s wraps his hand around the back of his neck and kisses him, tongue licking into Danny’s mouth.

Though not the ideal first kiss Jackson had in mind (let’s face it - there was no way Danny would shove him into the wall of their locker room after practice and have his way with him), but it was a start.

“Well now you do,” Jackson says, breathless when he pulls away.

Danny seems frozen, his lips parted and red, his arms limp. 

“Danny?”

“What the fuck?” There’s that look again, and that tone where anger is a pretense for something else. “This isn’t a game, Jackson.”

“I know.” Jackson knows he has his ‘duh’ voice on, and wishes he didn’t. Not exactly the time to be smug.

“Fuck you.” Danny turns and takes out his key to unlock his door. 

“Wait- wait, damn it Danny, wait -” Jackson hurries in front of Danny to block the opening of the keyhole. 

“Wait for what?” Danny snaps, and his cheeks are beginning to flush.

“I don't - I don’t know.” Jackson desperately wants to bolt because this was not a good idea, not at all, but it’s too late and he can’t take it all back.

“Okay.” Danny says. “We’re going to go our separate ways, and I’ll forget this ever happened, and I won’t tell anyone. Is that okay with you?”

“No!” Jackson all but shouted, startling Danny. Seeing the puzzled look, Jackson sighs loudly.

“I want this.”

Danny is frowning now. “Jackson -”

“No, I’m not just saying this, this isn’t some game or anything. I mean it.”

Eyebrows are raised at him in annoyance.

“I -” Jackson chokes on his next few words he wants to say, so he settles for the better option and pulls Danny close for another kiss. There’s a clunk, and Jackson is pretty sure that Danny has just dropped his video camera in shock.

Now that Danny has free hands, he relaxes and wraps his arms around Jackson and responds by flicking his tongue against Jackson’s lips. 

“You mean it,” he says wondrously.

“I mean it.” 

Danny just utters a faint “oh” before Jackson kisses his cheek.

“Oh!” Danny yelps, twisting his his way out of Jackson’s reach. “My video camera!”

“Forget it,” Jackson mumbles as he leans in for another kiss. “I’ll get you a new one.”

“You are such a little shit,” Danny says, but he smiles against Jackson’s lips. 

-

“So I am your type.” Jackson’s fingers are stroking Danny’s palm.

“What?”

“You said I wasn’t your type before. In the locker room. You lied.” 

Danny’s lips are twisting like he knows he’s been caught, but he shakes his head. 

“I didn’t lie exactly.”

“But I am your type.”

“Not...really.”

Jackson pushes off the sofa. “Then what?”

“Usually the people I go for are a lot nicer,” Danny says and looks at Jackson. “But it doesn’t matter, all this stuff about types.”

“Yeah,” Jackson places his hand on Danny’s thigh. “I suppose it doesn’t.”


End file.
